Raven in Chains
by onyxeyez
Summary: Akatsuki is an organisation which has sadistic, oversexed members.. They collects young and cute boys and then they make them sex slaves.. Unfortunately, Itachi is caught by them and his life turns hell.. Generally PeinIta, ItachixAkatsuki, hard sexual torment, yaoi, toys and other stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting Caught..

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

I was running in forest.. I didn't know where I am running to, I just wanted to escape from there.. From Konoha, where is my whole family were killed just a while ago.. _I killed them! _Tears were dripping from my eyes, preventing me to see forwards. Sasuke's scream was echoing in my ears.. _'DON'T KILL ME!' _He had begged me like that...

_'PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!'_

_Forgive me Sasuke..._

I had showed everything to him.. I had showed him that how did I kill them.. how did I killed my father.. my mother.. my aunt...

_God damn you Danz-_

My face hurted suddenly and I felt that I hit a hard thing.. "A rock?.." I whispered before everything turned black..

...

_My hair.. My hair is caressing my face.. I can feel the wind on my face.. Am I jumping?.. No.. My legs aren't moving.. But what? _I opened my eyes slowly and realized someone was carriying me.. _What's happening?! _I realized there was one more guy carriying one other guy..

"Hey!" I shouted loudly but my whole body shocked with an unbearable pain, in a sudden. My eyes opened widely and I cried out in pain.

I tried to turn my head to see who had done that to me, but the only thing that I could see was a black cloak.

"Hey, un. If I were you, I wouldn't move that much.." someone whispered to me. I turned to where the voice had came from. "What the hell!" I yelled and my body shocked again.

"Shhh, un." The blonde guy lowered his eyebrows. "Just don't make a sound.."

"What's happening?" I whispered back in pain.

"I don't know, un. I haven't got any idea, un. But I know that we should be silent. -AHH!-" He shut his eyes and screamed in pain..

"Be silent!" The guy who was carriying him rumbled loudly. "We arrived." The other guy murmured.

_What's going on!?_

We entered in a cave, they threw us to floor, that time I realized that my hands and my legs were tied tightly. My face kissed the ground of the cave and I felt a pain on my head. Someone pulled my hair and made me straighten on my knees. A very bright, white light entered in my sight. I narrowed my eyes. He pulled my head backwards little more made me groan in pain.

I saw the other guys were on ground. The blonde one's eyes were shut squeezely, he was shaking.

"This one is the best, leader-sama.." The guy which was holding me smirked towards darkness..

_Are there somebody? _I couldn't see anything.. The light was too bright.. _Damn!_

"A purebred Uchiha, I checked it.. He has smooth, flawless skin, his hair is long and soft, and he has a nice body. Most likely virgin."

_What the?! What is he talking about!? _I tried to turn my head to see his face. _Maybe if I can pull him into a genjutsu- _While I was trying to look at him, the same shock wave wrapped my body again and made me scream in pain. "Aaahh!" My voice echoed in cave.

"Did you hear that tone?" he looked at darkness while I was panting because of the pain..

Some whispers began to fill the cave.. _There is so many people inside.. Shit.._

"Next?" An authoritarian voice ordered from darkness. Everyone fell silent with this order. He pushed me to the ground and at the same time I saw the other guy grasped blonde's hair harshly and pulled him up.

"Look at that face Leader-sama!" He grabbed blonde's chin and turned his head to the darkness. "Look at that cuteness.. Maybe he is not innocent or virgin but, you can trust me Leader-sama, that blonde is very adorable when he cries.. And look at that bright skin.." He pulled blonde's head to side and touched his neck "What do you think? If you wish, I can show that how he cries."

"Hmm.. Good work." something moved in darkness and began to walk towards us. That shadow turned into a shape of a human who was wearing a black cloak and red clouds on it. He was holding a riding whip in his hand. He walked towards me and put the tip of that whip to under of my chin, lifted my head up.

He had spiky orange hair and piercings on his face. His eyes were different little bit but that was a human. I was sure..

"I'm taking this one." He spoke with his authoritarian voice then pulled me up. "Kakuzu, pay for them." he shouted to darkness then looked into my eyes. _Now! This is the time!_

My sharingans turned to Mangekyou form then I pulled him into a genjutsu.. _But.._ _Wait a minute.. He is smirking.. My genjutsu isn't working.. H-How!?_

"Do you really think that you can beat me with these powerless Mangekyou Sharingans?"

_How!?_

He lifted his hand up and pulled me on air in a sudden, without touch me. _He is so strong! Ahh!_

He threw me on ground and pressed on my head with his foot. "I'm sure that you're seeing me for the first time in your worthless life."

My nose began to hurt. _Who is that guy!? No. WHAT IS THAT GUY?!_

"ANSWER!" He rumbled loudly, pulled me on air again. My nose was bleeding... "Yes." I answered with a calm voice.

"Good, because my face will be the only thing that you can see for the rest of your life"

After these words he began to walk towards darkness, my body was dragged with him...

...

He opened a door and pushed me inside. My throat burned with the strong smell of leather, my eyes wandered inside of the room.

There were shelves on three walls. And some different stuffs was on there.. There were so many knives with different shapes and sizes, there were chains and handcluffs, they all were dangling from ceilling. And the last thing was a flat, wooden bed, which has 4 leather belts on it..

_This room is.. weird... Really weird..._

"This is your first day in here..." He began to speak with a calm voice. "So I will be a polite host, and I will explain briefly that what is going on here."

I looked at his face while he was dragging me inside. "The things that you're seeing, they are your 'closest friends'. I am your 'master', and your name is 'slave' after now."

"Itachi."

"Hn?" He turned to me.

"My name is Itachi. Not slave or some shit like that."

"hmm, you say so.."

He pushed me to the wooden bed in a sudden, my face kissed the wood and the belts caught my wrist like they have their own minds. _What the hell.._

"Anything that you know is not true anymore.. You will live with my truths after now..-" he leaned on me and touched my cheek with his whip. "my little slave.."

He smirked like a devil and began to slide the whip to my lower back.. "It will be good to train you to my little bitch."

"In your dreams!" I shouted angryly.

"I can't see dreams.." He lifted his hand up then hit me with that whip. I clenched my fists and gritted. _Damn! It hurts much more than a normal whip. Ahh! _

"Hurts, huh?"

SMACK

I bit my lips.

SMACK

"Who are you?"

"None of your business!"

SMACK

"Uh-uh wrong answer.."

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Nnnh."

SMACK

SMACK

.

.

.

SMACK

"Who are you?"

"I don't know!" I screamed loudly. My hips were burning with pain. He left that whip on shelves and pulled my pants to my knees, pressed my his lower stomach to my aching hips. I lifted my head suddenly. "Stop! What are you doing!?"

"I am teaching you that who you are, slut.. Shut up.."

"No! No!" I tried to pull my arms.

He smirked and pulled himself back, headed to shelves. He grabbed a device which looks like a razor.. "mmmh, it'll be pleasurable."

He pressed a button and pressed it on my waist. I felt like sharp knives smashed my flesh. My scream filled the cave. He pulled it back. "Did you like it?" then he pressed it again..

...

"AAAAAHH! AAHH!" I was wailing loudly while he was pressing that razor-like thing on my skin randomly.

"You're my whore.." He pulled it back. "Now tell. Who are you?"

"Y-y-y-our w-wh-o-re-e" My voice was shaking.. My eyes were slipping up.. He reached and caressed my hair softly. "Say it again."

"Yo-your w-w-who-re.. P-ple-ase s-st-o-o-p.."

He put that back and crouched near me.

"P-P-please s-t-op.."

Ginger's face got blury slowly..

* * *

**The end of 1st chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Quality Control.

* * *

The ginger entered into room at morning. I wasn't sure because the room which I was inside has no windows or clock.

I was wearing a very tight and small kimono, there was a leather collar around my neck.. I was laying on wooden table.. My body parts were tied to table..

"Today will be your quality control day.." He looked at me emotionless. "We will test your abilities."

_Test? What kind of test is this?_

He opened a drawer and wore his black leather gloves. "Are you ready for this?"

I didn't do anything. He walked towards me and grabbed my member roughly..

"Ngh!" I shut my eyes squeezely to avoid his eyes. He abused me with his hands for a while then he untied me and began to drag me outside. I found myself in a dark corridor. There were so many sounds mixing each other; painful screams, moans full of pleasure, calm voices of masters, metalic sounds of devices...

We entered into a dim lighted room. Ginger shut the door and made room become silent. There was a low wooden table in the middle of room, a few armchairs, a wooden closet and some other different stuffs; Chains, whips, knives, sticks etc..

"Get ready.." he ordered towards the dark side of room. "Are there somebody?"

He threw me down on table, took off my clothe harshly and handcuffed my wrists to table. He took a chain and lifted my hips up, pressed my knees on table then he chained my legs to table too.. I could not move.. A blush spreaded on my body.. I was embarrassed.. I was not used to be naked..

My orange haired master unzipped his pants and his member entered into my sight.. _He will rape me.. _I shut my eyes tightly and tried to get rid of these handcuffs.

"That's pointless.." He smirked and walked towards the other side of table. At the same time 3 people got out of darkness. 2 of them was imposing but the third one was a minion red head... The biggest one had blue skin and he was reminding a shark. The other one looked like a tanned monster.. He had stitches all around his body.. He walked towards closet, took something from there and put it on table, between my legs..

"Leader-sama, are you-"

"Yes, I am first.."

They were talking behind me.. The blue skinned man sat on armchair and looked at me smirking. The redhead sat near him, on ground, and he leaned his head aganist shark's leg. The other one was still behind me. Ginger reached a thin, long stick..

_What is going- ha!?_

"You're a virgin right?" He was pressing that stick aganist my enterance. I bit my lips suddenly.

"When I ask a question, answer me!" He rumbled and hit me with that stick harshly.. I groaned in pain.. "Y-Yes I am.."

He hit me one more time. "You forgot something!"

"M-Master." I added quickly. He threw the stick on the ground and pressed his member on my enterance. "Kakuzu."

"Okay." The brown skinned monster headed to closet again.. When he turned back he was holding a pair of clipses in his hands.

My master began to push himself in slowly.. It was giving me unbearable pain. I screamed..

"Don't push me back you little fuck!" He shouted angrily. At the same time Kakuzu crouched near me and placed the clipses on my nipples. "Don't make your master upset, you slut." He glared at me.

"Be relax.." The redhead spoke from ground.

_Relax!? Relax!? Imma male and another male is raping me at the moment! My ass is hurting too much, my body is tingling because of my position. There are clipses on my nipples and I am feeling like my nipples are tearing.. How can I be relax?_

At the end he managed to push himself inside me completely. My eyes ere shut tightly. He began to move and made me groan in the mixed feeling of pain and embarrasment.

"I am looking forward to wet his tight ass.." The sharklike man grinned.

"Wait your turn. We're here for work." The other one scrolded him.

"Mmhh.. He is okay." The ginger pulled himelf out suddenly, made me sigh in pain.

"The rest is up to you."

"Okay, Master Pein.."

_So his name is Pein.. _I looked at him with half closed eyes.. He turned his back and got out of room.. At the same time I felt Kakuzu's hard member entered into me in a sudden. "Oh my God!" I screamed and tried to shake my hips left to right, he was bigger, definatelly much more bigger than my ginger master. He was huge.. Tears appeared at the corners of my eyes. "Hurts! Hurts!" I screamed, caused redhead laugh at me.

"Shut up, you slut." He leaned over me, reached to my nipple and pulled a clip harshly.

"H-HAAAAA!" I wailed.

"We're your masters now." He thrusted himself completely and pulled his member out in a sudden, then pushed himself in again. "Now, be a good slut and let me fuck your tight ass."

I balled my fists. _They are toying me.. _"Hurts!" I wailed one more time.

"Whore!" He yelled angrily and grasped my hips. His nails were stinging into my flesh. "Do you want that I punish you!?"

_Punishment.. _That single word made my voice shut suddenly.

"Hmm, looks like Pein-sama punished him before." The shark-man smiled.

"Nnhh.. Who cares?!" Kakuzu was faster than before.. I could hear slaps while he was thrusting inside. His hands went to my upper waist.. He held me tightly and began to synchronize our bodies.. He was pulling me while he was thrusting in and he was pushing me while he was pulling himself out.

"Mmmhh, that bitch has the tightest hole I've ever fucked. Ahh.."

My ass was numbed. I was feeling my blood heat was rising.. My eyes were shut.. My head was on table..

"I think he began to feel pleasure.." I heard the shark-guy's voice.

"Y-yah, I think mmhh so.. Right, bitch?"

_Why doesn't that word irritate me? Why I began to want him harder?.. WHAT THE FUCK!? What I am thinking?! I'm a male! I am a male! These are all disgusting things!_

"Hahahaha look Kakuzu, he is fighting inside!"

But Kakuzu couldn't look at me.. He groaned loudly and pushed himself in completely.. I felt some warm, liquid thing inside me, it caused me gag in disgust..

"Mmmh.." The redhead crawled near me. "Shhh slave-kun.. He just came inside you.. You should be happy, you made cum your master.." He smirked and began to caress my hair.. "And now, are you ready for my master?"

I looked at standing up sharky guy worrily..

"He passed." Kakuzu walked and collapsed on chair.

"Left my hair." I frowned and looked at redhead. He wrapped my hair around his hand, pulled my head up made me groan in pain. "What did you say?! ..Master.."

"I heard it." He put his hands on my hips, pulled them to sides. _God, his hands are so big.._

He touched my enterance with the tip of his 'huge' member caused me try to escape from it in fear..

"No way.." He grinned behind me. "You cannot escape from me.."

After that he began to push his cock inside slowly.. _My.. my enterance torn! It torn! Damn! It's so long! So big! I'm feeling like it will got out from my mouth.. _I began to tremble unconciously..

"Kakuzu, seems like you're right.. My dick almost wide as his hips, shit, it feels awesome.." He began to move, caused me scream.. My body was shaking, tears were dripping on table..

"Mmhh.." His big hand wandered on my back.. "You were a virgin.. You're experimenting such a thing for the first time in your life.. And also there is a very big cock inside you.. Why don't you relax little bit? Let me give you pleasure, hn?"

"Do not be nice to him, you fish ass.." Kakuzu frowned.

"If he continue like that he will have a heart attack or some shit like that. Leader especially wanted him and if we kill that whore here, I am sure that he won't be happy..

"But that's our job."

"I know. But this boy is different. This is more sensitive than others.." He leaned over me, touched my hair softly..

_Don't.. Don't touch me.. Leave me alone.._

"Hmm.. Slave-Sasori, why don't you make him relax little bit?"

"Okay.." Redhead grabbed my chin and lifted it up, at the same time the other guy pushed himself little more then redhead pressed his lips on mine, pushed his tongue into my mouth..

_What are you doing?! That's disgusting.. _I tried to pull my arms.. He pulled himself back. "What is the problem, hmm? Don't you like me?"

"I can't kiss a male.." I whimpered.

"Kiss him." the guy behind me ordered while he was moving insie me slowly.

"You heard Master Kisame.." Sasori pulled my chin and pressed his lips on mine. "Kiss me, right now."

"I didn't move.."

"Bitch! Are you going aganist orders?!" He frowned.

"Do what I told you!" I heard Kisame, he was almost pulled himself out completely. He stopped for a while.. I was standing still.. Our lips lips were touching each other.

"So.."

He pushed himself in a sudden, made me think my body cleaved.. "I don't know how to kiss someone!" I screamed with the whole air which inside my lungs.

"You should have say that." He smirked. "I can't wait more.." He began to move.. I clenched my teeth.. His hands grabbed my upper legs tightly.. "Mmh that's awesome.. Tight and wet.." He moaned.. "Nnnhh yeess.." His movements got faster. His every thrust was devastating my body. Sasori was watching me amusing. "Yeah, take him all inside.. You whore.. You're having pleasure from that.. You want more.. You want my master fuck you harder right? Answer! Right!?.. You want him fill your hole with his cum, don't you?.." He was whispering into my ear seductively..

"In fact, masturbation is forbidden here, but this is a small treat from Master Kisame" he grinned and lowered his body, grabbed my member and began to stroke.. "Nnnhh! Ahhh!" I pushed my hips back automatically, take him inside little more.. "Nnnhh-nnh-haa!"

"I am sure that you love it, bitch.. Bitch! You're ours after now! Repeat!"

"I am, I am ngh I am yours!" I began to cry..

"You're our pet!"

"I am.. nnhhh.. your pet!"

His movements got faster..

"Hold on! I am! Ahhh!" He pulled me harshly, his skin slapped to my hips, his hand clenched my leg and he squirted his cum inside me.. Filled me completely..

"Ohh.. Slave. You made me feel good.. Good to you.." He pulled himself out and petted my hair. "Good to you."

He went and sat near Kakuzu. I saw door opened and Pein entered in, looked at them. Kisame made a thumb up. Kakuzu nodded and got out of room. Sasori crossed his arms. "He didn't know how to kiss." He looked away.

"Hmm.." Pein walked near me. He put his hand on my hair, started to caress slowly. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled loudly before I answer. He reached behind me, took the thing which Kakuzu had put on table..

That was a metal bowl and there was a white liquid thing in it. He put that in front of me, caused Sasori lick his lips hungrily.

"C'mon.." Pein smirked. "That's your treat."

I tried to avoid it. _What the fuck! Is that their cum!?_

"It tastes like candy." Kisame grinned and patted Sasori's head. "Do you want it? I think there is still some around his ass." Sasori stood up and headed to my behind.

_W-What!? What will he- _"Ah!"

He burried his face between my hips. His nose was poking my enterance, his tongue was wandering around my balls and my cock..

Pein pushed my head into bowl in a sudden. "I said eat slut! Or I'll keep your head at there until you drown." That liquid filled my nose holes. I coughed and tried to lift my head up. He grasped my hair, pulled my head up.

"I am, I am not hungry, aah!"

Sasori bit my ass cheek. "Mmmh delicious.."

"That's enough." Pein stopped and pulled him. "Sasy I have something for you." He caressed redheads cheek. "Come to me later."

"Okay, Master Pein.." He bowed smiling.

Pein unchained me and lifted me on air, we got out from room.. _God.. I survived... T-Thank you.._

"Looks like you passed." His eyes wandered on my messy body. "I am carrying you to bath. If you will be a good slut, you earn a shower at the end of the day. Got it?"

_'Answer if I ask you a question!'_

"Y-yes I got it."

The bath was a cave with a hot water-filled pit. Candles were illuminating there..

He left me in hot water. "Listen up. Mind only your own business. There is forbidden to speak with someone.. I'll take you ten minutes later. Got it?"

I nodded slowly.

"Alright then." He walked out.

I saw a shadow in the steam.. That was a human.. _Hey.. Wait I know him.. "_Hey" I whispered. The blonde guy turned to me in fear. "Are you okay?" I asked worrily.. "Shh.." He trembled with fear. "We should not speak, un."

In a momen door opened and Kakuzu got in. "Yeah, blond slut.. Time is over." He walked near near him and grasped his arm harshly, pulled him up. "Did my friend hurt you too much, hm?"

The blond guy lowered his eyebrows and murmured with a weak voice. "Yes.. Yes master.. He hurted me.."

Kakuzu smirked and pulled him little more. "Do you know how much money I've spent for you?"

He shut his ocean blue eyes tightly. "I am sorry.. I am sorry.."

"You're mine.."

"I am- I am yours.." He whimpered.

"I'll hurt you more.."

"M-Master.." He began to cry.

I sank into water until my chin.. _Oh God.._

He straightened smirking and dragged the blond out of room..

..

I realized that I was alone in bath. I jumped out from pit and started to search for a crack on the cave's walls.. _Please, God please.. A crack.. Please I want only a small crack.._

While I was searching, door opened suddenly and Pein caught me out of bath, searching something on cave's walls..

He frowned and his eyes wandered on my wet body. "What are you doing, whore!?" He shouted angrily. My body was froze.. I was trembling with fear, looking at him with wide eyes.. He lifted his hand and my body was dragged towards him. He caught my throat, clenched it harshly. "I asked something! Answer!"

"N-Nothing! Exactly nothing!" I whimpered.

"Do you think that you can escape, you clever bitch!?"

"No-No-Forgive me.." I groaned. He stopped for a moment then looked directly into my eyes and smirked like a devil.

* * *

**Chapter 2's over! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

He threw me in tub and jumped into it. I stood up quickly and tried to run away but he caught my hair, pulled me to him.

"You'll die."

My eyes opened widely as he pushed my head into hot water. I tried to scream, but my lungs filled with water.. I coughed, I couldn't breathe.. I began to punch his legs helplessly..

_AIR! AIR! AIR! PLEASE! _

He pulled me up in a sudden. I sucked a deep breath..

"Again." He pushed my head into the water again.. I caught his hand and began to scrach it. _LET ME! LET ME! PLEASE! _

That was worse than death.. That was hurting me too much..

He pulled me up again. I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, burried my face to his upper chest.. "Please.. *cough* cough* n-no.. no more.. *cough* please.. *cough* forgive me *cough*" I begged while water was flowing from my mouth..

He did nothing.. His hands slided down to his sides.. "I'll punish you, for this." He spoke with an emotionless voice and turned back, headed to door.. My body was dragged with him..

..

He pushed the door and we got into my room.. He threw me on wooden bed, leather belts caught my wrists and pressed them on bed.. He pulled a pair of handcuffs from ceiling and manacled my ankles.. I shut my eyes in fear.. I was still shaking..

_Cold.. I am.. I am cold.. _"I am.. ..cold.." I whispered with a weak voice..

"Oh.." He laughed ironically, reaching an elastic, thin stick.

"M-master... cold.. so.. ..cold.. AH!"

*SMACK*

He hit the back of my legs with it.

"You dare to escape huh?"

*SMACK*

"NH!" My chest rose up with a loud groan.

"You deserved this."

*SMACK*

"I ..deserv*AH* deserved.. this"

*SMACK*

"Aahh!"

"Count to 50!"

*SMACK*

"A-AAH!"

"COUNT TO 50!" He hit my hips with his all power.

"ONE!" I cried out.

*SMACK*

"TWO!"

.

.

.

*SMACK*

"FORTY *sob* FORTYNINE!" I wailed.. My hips were burning in pain, tears were sliding on my temples.. I was naked and wet, air was so cold.. I was tremling in the mixed feelings..

*SMACK*

"FIFTY!.."

He put that whip back, at the same time I heard the door was knocked. "P-Pein-sama?"

He cracked his knuckles, smirking."Come in."

Door was opened and redhead walked in, looking at floor.. "You had told me that-"

"Come here." Ginger interrupted him.

"Huh?" He looked up in a sudden.. He was surprised. "M-Me?"

"Yes, you" He pulled the redhead in a sudden, their lips met.. Sasori was in shock, he just stood at there for a while, then he shut his eyes tightly, pushed his hands into ginger's hair.. They began to kiss each other in the middle of room..

_Yuck.. I'll vomit.._

Ginger pulled himself back after a while.. "Sasy, you know what you should do.." He smirked..

"Y-Yes.. Pein-sama.." He smiled and turned to me, began to strip.

_W-What is he doing?.._

I saw Pein grabbed handcuff's chains and spreaded my legs.. He put his hand on my upper leg, at first, he caressed me softly then burried his head to my wet leg, began to suck it. "Oh my.." I tried to pull my legs, but chains were too tight. He straightened and looked at naked Sasori. "C'mon."

Sasori looked at my face for a moment and walked towards my head, threw his leg on me, sat on my face.

"Mmhh!" I tried to shake my head left to right while he was placing himself on my mouth..

"Suck.." He ordered..

"N-NH!" I protested. My nose was poking his ass, my lips were touching his balls.. That was definately the most disgusting thing I've ever had..

"SUCK!" Pein shouted angrily. Sasori pressed his hips on my mouth harder. "Suck, slave-kun.. Listen your master.."

_I won't.. I won't!_

He placed some little paddles on my lower stomach. "Open your mouth.."

I balled my fists. _I won't do such a t-_

My eyes were opened widely with a sudden pain..

"Did you like the electric shock?" He laughed.

I groaned loudly. My body shocked again.

"Suck him."

"Ngh!" I tried to turn my head.

I heard a metalic sound and my hips hurted like hell. My chest was lifted up, I cried out.

*SMACK*

"Open your mouth!"

*SMACK*

I opened my mouth little bit.. My tongue touched redhead's skin caused him moan with a low voice..

"Yes, slave.. You will learn it the easy or the hard way." Pein smirked.

Something clanged and I felt his hand grabbed my member. I tried to pull my hands.. "It feels good, right? ANSWER!"

I nodded slowly, caused Sasori chuckle. "It tickles."

"Go on. Continue to suck." He ordered, his hand began to move on my cock.

I opened my mouth completely, licked his balls.. "Haa-nnhh." He moaned and moved his hips back and forth.. "Y-yes.. like this.. Mmmhh"

He leaned forwards, grabbed my nipples between his fingers, began to squeeze them.

"Mmh!" I lifted my chest. _I don't want to do that but.. God! what's happening?!_

"Do you want it?" I heard Pein's voice.

"Y-Yes master.. I want it.." Sasori leaned little more..

"Yeah, come and get it.."

Sasori leaned forwards completely and I felt my member entered into a warm and wet thing.. Sasori's hips were lifted up.. I sucked the fresh air completely, threw my head back.. _Oh.. No.. Stop.. _I bit my lips..

I felt a pair of hands on my hips, and then a hard thing aganist my ass..

"Sasy." I heard Pein. Sasori pulled his mouth out of my cock, then he began to lick his master's cock..

"Enough." Ginger pushed him back. "Continue with your hand."

He began to push his hard and wet cock inside me while Sasori's hand was moving on my dick up and down. I clenched my teeth.. _This is so humiliating.. _

Sasori straightened again. His free hand wandered on my chest.. "Slave-kun.. You're so tensed.. Be relax.."

His hips were placed on my face.. "Now, be a good boy and give me pleasure.."

"Count to 100. Aloud." Pein ordered, began to move in and out slowly.

"O-One.." I whispered. My lips were touching his balls while I was speaking..

"I can't hear you."

"One!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

My body was shocked again.

"ONE!" I screamed.

"That's good." He smirked, moving inside me..

"TWO!"

"Mmmhh.." Sasori left my member and leaned backwards, put his hands on table. "F-Feels good.."

"THREE!"

.

.

.

"79! 80! 81!.." I was crying out while he was thrusting in with a very fast rhythm.. _Ahh! I'll cum if he continues like this! So embarrassing!_

"M-Master.. He will.. cum.. nngghh ..soon.."

"He can't!" Pein grasped my aching member in a sudden, caused me scream in pain "82!-83! 84! 85!.."

...

My palms were bleeding.. _I wanna cum.. I wanna cum so hard.. _

_"_94!"

"DON'T CUM!" He shouted. "OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"95!"

"DON'T CUM! GOT IT!?" He was holding my member very tight, hurting me..

"95!-96!"

"NNHH! Y-Yeeeaahh!" Sasori moaned loudly.

"97! 98! 99!"

"ONE HUNDRED!" I screamed as he pulled himself out in a sudden. He stepped back, leaned aganist wall with his back. "Sasy!" He gasped. "Come here! Quick!"

Sasori stood up quickly, went near him.. Pein caught his arm, turned him back suddenly and pressed redhead's back to his own chest. He grabbed Sasori's member and entered into his small body in a moment.. Sasori shut his eyes tightly and bit his lips because of the sudden pain, then leaned forwards to give ginger more room.. "AHH! Pein-sama! Please! C-come inside me! Mhh!"

Pein moved in and out several more times, very fast, then ,with a loud groan, he pushed himself in completely and stood still.. They just stood there, breathless.. When ginger pulled himself out, a white liquid began to slide on redhead's legs..

I turned my sweaty face to the other side of room.. I was hard as rock and it was hurting me.. _Ngghh.. Shit!.._

Pein caught Sasori's wrist who was trying to reach me.. "No." He said with an icy tone. "That was a punishment. He won't cum. And you, Sasy.. Stay with him until he calms down, then tell him that things he musn't do."

Then he wore his cloak in a moment and left the room..

* * *

**End of the 3rd chappy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**ObitonoMadara Thank you for let me know that you like it! :)**

**Thanks for reviews 'Sasuke's sis'. I'm glad to hear that you liked it :)**

**C'C'Raven, thanks for advices.. I'll do my best about grammar. English is not my main language as you can see.. I am still practising on it.**

* * *

"What was your fault?" Sasori sat on wooden bed and crossed his legs. "What have you done to deserve this?"

_Should I tell him?.. _I gulped and began to speak with a weak voice. "I.. I tried to escape.."

"Huh?! What did you do?!"

"I-I tried to.. ..escape."

"Death penalty."

"What?"

"That's a law." He slowly reached to his clothes, started to get dress.. "If a slave tries to escape, he is killed in that moment. It doesn't matter who he is."

The room became darker gradually and it began to turn around me.. _Will they kill me? W-Will they-?_

"Hmm.. I wonder what is in Pein-sama's mind... He should have kill you." A pair of yellowish light brown eyes were wandered over me. "In fact.." grinned he. "I think I already know the answer."

His hand moved to my upper leg, he grasped my flesh tightly.. "He didn't want to destroy a beauty like you.. mm?.." He leaned over me and began to lick around my groin, caused me shut my eyes tightly. "D-Don't ahh! Don't! Please!" I tried to shake my hips to stop him.. "He said that you can't cum, but no one said nothing about play."

"Stop it!" I wailed when he stuck his fingers into my warmness.

"Mmhh.. It's wet. Is that Leader's precum?" He pulled his fingers out then put them into his mouth.. His eyes were rolled back in his head. "I wish I were you." His other hand moved to his member, he started to stroke himself. "Nnhh.. Dammit.. I wish I have 3 hands.." His eyes searched for something around shelves.. "Nnhh.."

_What is with him? Seems like he is feeling pleasure.. Disgusting.. _I decided to ignore the redhead until he finishes with it.. I was feeling very nervous, my muscles were torturing me..

"mmm.. P-Pein-sama.. ahh.."

_Stop moaning! Shit!_

"Ahh! Yess.. Do me harder.. mmhh.. Ahh!"

I bit my lips.. _I hate to admit it... ..but... I think my body is still awake.. My member is.. getting hard.. again.. _

"NNHHAA Pein-samaaa!"

"Stop it!" I cried out, caused him open his eyes and give me attention..

"Why do you want me to stop, hn?"

"Just stop.. please..." I whimpered..

"Ohh, I got it.." He smirked. "That's all about it.." His small-sized hands grasped my semi-hard erection, made me cry out in shame. "NO! THATS NOT ABOUT-nhh- IT! NOT ABOUT IT!"

"Yeeaahh.." He looked directly into my eyes. " You liked it.."

"I didn't!" _Fuck.. I didnt!.. I can't!_

"Hmm.. I see.." He slowly stood up, began to walk towards shelves. "Where is it?. Where is it? where is-huh! I found!" He turned to me. There was a evil smirk on his face.

_Now what? _I lowered my eyebrows.. "I don't want.. Please.."

"Shut your fucking mouth up, slave-kun. My rank is higher than yours so you have to be considerate to me."

He walked towards me and placed a metallic ring on my cock.. He was holding something else which looks like a metal capsule with a very thin chain. I shut my eyes tightly and threw my back.. "Don't.." begged I. "Don't.. Please no more!"

"What did I told you!?" He shouted angrily and I earned a shock wave.

"OH MY GOD!" My eyes were opened widely. _T-That shock machine! Not again! No! Not again!_ He shook that razor-like machine on air."I won't warn you next time. Got it!?"

I nodded slowly. He kneeled in front of me and a vibrating thing was pressed against my enterance. "Hnngg!" My chest was lifted up. "Oh look..." He grinned. "Your asshole swallowed the vibrator easily.. You bitchy.." he slowly climbed on me, grabbed my member and began to sit slowly.. "Mmhh.. Not bad... Not as big as Pein-sama, but you have a big member, too. Mhhh..." He closed his eyes.

We heard the door was knocked. "Come in." Sasori shouted without turn his head.

Door was opened and a very thin male who was holding a plastic bag, entered inside the room.. "What do you want?" Sasori scrolded him. "M-Master had wanted these.. " He left the bag on floor slowly and rushed away..

Sasori's voice turned into a scream..

"Yess..." He pinched my nipples. "Yess! Yess! Yess! Nhhh!"

"Hhaaa!" Tears appeared at the corners of my eyes. "Hurts!" I wailed. He pulled the thin chain harshly. "Shut up!"

Door was opened while I was biting my shoulders to not scream.

"What's going on here?" An authoritarian voice tone was heard caused Sasori open his eyes in fear.

"L-Leader-sama!?" Sasori jumped to floor in a moment and bowed trembling.. "I.. I was... I was just.."

Pein lifted his hand, his riding whip was pulled into his hand.

*SLASH*

"Uhh.. Pein-sama" Sasori fell on floor.. "I'm sorry.."

*SLASH*

"AAAH!"

*SLASH*

"What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry!"

*SLASH*

Pein was creating dark red lines on redheads smooth body.. *SLASH*

"Please don't punish me! Don't punish! Ahhh!" *SLASH*

I felt the urge to laugh like crazy. _Yeah! Punish him! Punish him! _I smirked like a devil.

Pein pulled redhead's hair and pulled him on his knees.. There was a dark red line on Sasori's cheek. "You going against me? I told you before. He is mine"

"Pein-sama..." Redhead whimpered with a weak voice.

"What?" Pein leaned towards Sasori. "What?"

"Pein-sama.." Sasori whispered and tried to kiss the ginger.. Pein frowned and pulled his hair harshly.

"AAAHH!" Redhead wailed.

"I will punish you harder. And it won't please you." Pein licked his lips and lowered his eyelids. "You know what will I do, hm?"

Sasori shook his head slowly.

Pein lowered his lips to Sasori's ear and whispered with a soft voice. "Enema.."

Sasori gasped as he opened his eyes widely. "No.. No.. No Pein sama! Anything but that!" He began to cry desperately. "I don't want! I don't want it!"

Pein laughed with a deep voice.. "I'll decide it tomorrow.. Now I want to spend time with my little toy.." He left the redhead on floor and looked at me..

My throat dried as he stepped towards me..

"Hmmm... Looks like that slutty Sasy tried to train you.. But.." He grabbed the thin chain began to pull it with a very slow speed.

"Nngghh Ahhh!" I groaned while the vibrator slowly going out.

"Ring stays with you." He turned his back, headed to Sasori and threw the vibrator towards him. "Clean your whole shit and get out of here!"

"Okay, master.." Redhead muttered.

Pein reached the plastic bag and lifted it on air.. "Hmm.." He sat on chair and grabbed something from bag.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is overrr! Please review fav or follow if you want me to go on! ;)**

**Uhh, I wonder what is in the bag :D :D**

**See ya until next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Sasori went out, Pein shut the door with his finger movements and turned to his bag again.. I shut my eyes and let a tired sigh out..

_I wanna die.. I wanna die and go to hell.. I'm sure that there will be better than here.._

"You're a Leaf nin, right?"

I answered him with a slight nod.

"Leaf nins, killed my parents.."

_Ah, shit.. _I gulped and began to speak with a weak voice.. "I'm sorr-"

"You're also an ANBU.. You were wearing ANBU clothes when you were brought here."

"Y-Yes, I was.." I tried to control my voice.

"ANBU lied to me years ago, they forced me to kill my best friend.."

_Dammit dammit.. _I lowered my eyebrows.. "I'm sorry.. I am sorry for these.."

"Your apologizes won't change anything." His harsh voice was echoed in the room.

"But.. but I didn't do these.. I did not.."

"Someone have to pay for this.."

_Please.. Do not choose me.. Please.. please.._ I begged inside.. There was nothing more to I do about it.. My famous Uchiha pride had died days ago.. I was hungry and thirsty.. My head was spinning.. Every inch of my body was tingling.. _I can't stand it anymore.. I don't want to be here anymore.. Please.. Someone save me.. _

_Someone?.. Who?... Who will come to save me?.. My already died clan?.. Sandaime and his Anbu?.. my friends from Konoha?.. Who?! Who would come here to save a murderer!? _I shut my eyes tightly to not let tears to slide on my cheeks.. _That.. That should be my punishment.._

"Do it.." I whispered weakly.. "I can't stand it anymore.. Do it.. Kill me.."

"Kill you?.. No.." Ginger shook his head.. "If I kill you, that would be waste of a beauty. Your body is too beautiful to be killed."

"I wanna die.." I whimpered.. Words went out of my mouth like an invocation.. I was on the verge of passing out.. A 'pop' sound was heard after a while..

I turned my head towards ginger.. He was holding a bottle.. _Sake__?..._

"It's your only second day here and you are telling me you wanna die.. You're tired, right?" He said with very little compassion in his voice.. "You must be hungry too.."

_Am I dreaming? Or will it turn to another sick torment?_

He slowly stood up and belts were unwound.. He started to walk towards me.. The bottle was frightening me like hell..

"Look at me, not bottle.." He pulled me on air and my body was dragged towards him.. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me closer..

"Now tell me.. What do you want?.." He whispered with a deep, seductive tone..

I started to panic. _What is happening? What happened and he-?_

"Itachi.." He exhaled into my ear huskily.

_Did he call my name?! _

"...What do you want?.."

"I.. I wanna go..." I groaned..

"Huh.. I cannot let you to go.. You belong to me after now.."

"B-But.."

"Do you want that I quench your thrist? Feed you?"

"..."

He smirked and pressed the bottle on his lips, filled his mouth with sake then looked at me.. _His face is kinda funny now_.. He slowly pressed his mouth on mine and I felt a cold liquid flowed down my throat.. _In fact I don't like sake but.. It feels good.._

I opened my mouth little more to not waste any drip of that drink.. After a while he pulled his head back and filled his mouth with sake again.. I almost drank the whole bottle at the end of 20 minutes..

...

"Why are you smiling?" Ginger asked after he put the empty bottle on table..

"I.. I dunno.." I replied with a low voice.. _Maybe it's because I'm light headed now.._

"You aren't thirsty anymore, right?"

I nodded slightly..

"Okay, then.." he reached the blastic bag, grabbed a box and opened its cover. "Do you like sweets? I have dangos.."

_I really love them! _"I.. I like them..." I replied with a weak whisper.

"Mm.." He reached one of sticks and looked into my eyes..

I opened my mouth little bit and sweet thing entered in.. He carefully watched my mouth while I was chewing the dango.. when I finished, he leaned down on my chest, licked wine drips slowly..

"You aren't hungry anymore.."

_What is he trying to do!?_

"Relax.. I won't do anything to harm you.."

"Why.. Why are you good to me in a sudden?!" I lowered my eyebrows. "It.. It scares me.."

"Humph.." A slight smirk was spreaded on Pein's face.. "Do not know me wrong.. In fact I am a polite and thoughful person.." he kissed my neck slowly and wrapped his other arm under my hips, carried me out of room.. We headed a dark corridor and a room which I've never seen before.. He pushed the handle down and entered in..

There was.. A bed.. Just a double bed. Nothing more.. There was just an enormous bed in the midde of room..

"I generally resting here at nights." He walked inside and put me on soft bed..

"It means.. here is your room?"

"Yes." He replied and sat near me, caused me jump and hit to corner of room.. "Ahh.. don't be so jumpy. I won't do anything you don't want."

_What?.._

"C'mon, I brought you here because I know that you need sleep." he frowned. "Do you miss your wooden bed?"

_Oh, no! Old him is coming back!_

"Ahh.." He rolled his eyes and sighed.. "I won't anything can hurt you. I wanna 'only' sleep with you."

"O-Only sleep?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Trust me."

_IS this a joke!? How can I trust you after things you done to me?! _I slided down and pulled my legs to my stomach.

"I don't want to pull you into bed forcefully. Be a good boy and come here."

"Y-you've said that you won't force me to do anything I don't want to do.. And I.. I don't want to go to your bed.."

"Okay then." Ginger climbed on bed and lay down, pulled the blanket over himself.

...

Night was.. cold.. And also, I was wearing a very small and tight kimono, my legs my arms and my chest was bare.. I was trembling like an aspen leaf.. Ginger wasn't moving.. _Is he sleeping? _I slowly stood up and walked towards door carefully, I pushed it to open but it didn't move.. I forced it to open but it didn't work.. _Locked, damn!.._

I could have blown up the damn door with a simple katon jutsu, _But that will definately wakes him up. _I let the doorhandle reluctantly and turn around.. _Even my bones are aching.. __Ahh.. The bed seems very inviting.._ I slowly walked towards bed and sat on it.

_Since he is sleeping, I think I can sleep too.. _I pulled my legs up and pushed them under thick blanket.. _Uh.. This is better.. _I lay down and pulled the blanket until my chin.. _B-but.. It's still so cold.. _My body was still trembling.. _Maybe warmth of a body-?_ My eyes locked on the body lying near me.._ NONONONOONONONONOONNO! HELL NO! I CAN'T! _I wrapped my arms around my body. _But, I am cold and he is sleeping.. So.. I think.. _My body moved towards him little bit.. and little more.. little bit more again.. In the end I snuggled to him little more.. _Ahh.. It's.. It's warm.. In the end.. _I yawned while my eyelids were getting heavier.. _The only thing I gotta do is waking up before him.._

...

When I woke up I was in a luminous room.. _Sunlight? _I narrowed my eyes and looked up..

"Oi.."

When I heard the deep voice of Pein, I was startled and crawled backwards in the bed.. He was standing right in front of me, wearing his cloak..

"Are you okay now?"

I nodded slowly. _Shit, he woke up before me..._

"So, we are going.. I'll show you what happens if someone go against me.

_What it means?.. _I gulped. _Is he talking about my behaviour last night?!_

"It isn't about you." Ginger reached his black gloves.. "You'll just come with me and watch the show."

_Show?_

"C'mon follow me.." He walked out. I stood up slowly and followed him.

...

We were in a dark room again.. There were shelves and wooden beds too, but unlike the others these beds has long, metal sticks.. Some of them was looking like pillories.. There was a IV pole and bottles near its. _What the hell is thi- Ha?_

* * *

**Warning.. Sequel of the story contains very hard and sadistic torment. If you think that you can't read, go to the end of the page or finish the chapter here. You were warned...**

* * *

After the minute we get in, Kisame entered in, dragging Sasori inside.. Sasori was begging to be released, screaming, apologizing desperately, trying to run away from that burly man..

I realized he was blindfolded... Pein sat on a black, leather sofa and pointed the floor with his finger.. I walked towards him and sat on floor.

"Now, watch him carefully.." He whispered into my ear.

...

Kisame dragged the little redhead towards one of pillory-like stuff, first he lifted the up half of wooden thing and forced redhead to lean forwards, then closed and locked him on pillory.

"Hnngghh.." Redhead tried to pull his hands but it didn't work.. "I beg you, Master! I am sorry!" He screamed one more time..

Kisame shook his head and reached one of shelves, took a paddle..

"Sasori, what have you done?" Pein shouted with a calm voice.

"H-Huh!?" Redhead lifted his head with a sudden move and turned it towards us. "P-Pein-sama! Please! Please forgive me, I promise-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BITCH!? ANSWER MY QUESTION"

"I-I.. I touched him.." Sasori bit his lips..

"..even though I told you to not do." Pein completed the sentence. Sasori nodded slowly.. "B-But.." His voice was shaking now. "I swear.. I swear I won't do tha-"

Pein made a 'start' sign with his hand and Kisame landed the heavy, wooden thing on redhead's small, delicate hips.. "Hh-aaahhh!" The pale body was shaken head to toe..

It was lifted, and landed one more time.. And repeated over and over..

..

When redhead's hips became dark red -almost as red as his hair- Kisame threw the paddle on floor panting and grasped aching flesh harshly..

Tears were dripping from Sasori's nose.. His voice was hoarse because of screams..His whole body was trembling, he was barely standing on his feet..

"Your legs are trembling.. Do not fall down." Kisame ordered and headed to IV pole.. He took a plastic bag like thing with a long, thin hose, and hung it on pole, then reached bottles.

"How many liters?"

"Start with 2 liters." Pein smirked and settled back, crossed his arms.. Kisame filled the bag with two bottles of water and reached to shelves again. He placed a cockring on redhead and straightened with a sigh.

"He is ready.."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Ma-master.." Sasori whimpered..

Kisame grabbed the tip of hose and squeezed it between his large fingers, the water started to drip slowly.. He squeezed more and it started to flow. Kisame lifted the tip to Sasori's hips, seperated the cheeks with his other hand, and pushed the hose in..

"A-aaa*cough cough cough* hhhnn!" Sasori shook his hips.

"I fixed it. It won't come out. It doesn't matter how hard you try."

"Stop this.. Please.. *cough* I beg! I beg you!"

"*huff* Sasori, I didn't know that you can be that annoying! Shut your mouth up or I'll find something to shut it." Pein angrily said.

I was horrified. _Oh God, two liters in his-.. _I pressed my hand on my mouth to not vomit up.. _D-disgusting.._

"That water flows very slowly, right? It means we have free time. What do you think Kisame?"

"Hmm.." Kisame looked at trembling body for a while and answered. "Vibrations and massage.."

"Noo! *cough* cough* Please!" Sasori wailed.

"Thats it." Pein stood up. "Kisame, gag that slut.. He is very loud."

"Okay.." Kisame took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Sasori's mouth.. "Hnnnmm Hmmm.." Sasori shook his head crying.

Pein walked towards them.. He wore his black gloves and started to touch the sensitive skin of redhead. He his hand went on Sasori's balls, he squeezed them tight.

"MMMHHHH!" Sasori threw his head upwards.

Kisame kneeled near him and pinched little pink spots several times.. Soft pink nipples were erected quickly, caused Kisame smirk.. "You really are a slut, Sasori you know?"

"Mm-mmhh-hh.." Sasori whimpered sobbing.

Kisame placed clipses on erected flesh and hung some weights on them.

"Everytime you make a noise, I'll hang there 10 more grams. Okay?"

Sasori's shoulders were shaking all over. He nodded.

Pein lifted his hand and a ribbon was pulled to his hand. He carefully wrapped the ribbon around Sasori's balls and knotted it tightly then started to brush his fingers there.

"MMmhh" Sasori shook his hips desperately. Kisame hung another weiths on clipses.

...

They continued to torture him until the water runs out.

"Get ready." Kisame took the cloth off from Sasori's mouth, then walked behind him.

"Hold it inside." Pein lifted his hand and the paddle was pulled in his hand.

Kisame held the hose and pulled it off suddenly a few drips dropped on floor.

"Hnngh.. Its too hard.. I- I can't.. My stomach aches.." Sasori whimpered.

"Hold it in or you'll be punished harder." Pein lifted the paddle on air. "I'm gonna count to 5. Hold it."

Sasori balled his fists and bit his lips.

*SMACK*

"One.."

*SMACK*

"Two.."

*SMACK*

"Three.."

*SMACK*

"Four.."

Pein smirked evilly and lifted the paddle again.

*SMACK*

"One.."

*SMACK*

"Two.."

.

.

.

"It... It will come out! Pein-sama! STOP PLEASE!" Sasori wailed as water squirted out..

"Oh.. Sasy.. You failed.." Pein stepped back and turned to Kisame. "3 more liters."

"Ha?! AHH! NO! NO! NO-MMHMHMM" Sasori fluttered while Kisame was wrapping the cloth around his mouth. He reached hose again and pushed it in, then he filled the bag with three bottles of water.

"Vibrations?" Pein asked.

Kisame took a vibrator from shelves and squatted near him, pressed the vibrator against the tip of Sasori's member, began to rub it slowly..

"NHH! MMHHH! MMMHHH!" Sasori closed his legs and whimpered.. Kisame continued rubbing..

Pein smirked and walked towards Sasori's head.. He hold the redhead's nose with his two fingers and squeezed it..

"Nnn.. nnnnmm.. MMMNN!" Sasori screamed and shook his head left to right to breathe.. "How it feels like? hm?" Pein hold it tighter..

Sasori's body was jerking dangerously.

_He is drowning!_

Kisame looked at Pein hesistantly.

"Go on." Pein ordered. "Or I'll tie you here instead of him!"

Sasori was hitting on floor with his feet, trying for pull his hands, shaking his head with low screams._  
_

_They are killing him! _

I stood up quickly, ran directly towards Pein and pushed him all my power.. He tottered backwards as Sasori sucked deep breaths over and over.

"You will kill him!" I shouted. He looked directly into my eyes and narrowed his light purple rinnegans. "How dare you.." he snarled and lifted his hand. I was pulled on air..

"How dare you to-"

"PEIN!" A woman rushed in panting. "In the end! I found you!" Her eyes were wandered on Sasori and me.

"What happened, Konan?" Pein asked. I fell on ground.

"T-there is a very urgent message to you. I left it at your office."

Pein looked at me for a moment and walked out of room fast steps.

* * *

**Yyyyep. The end of the 5th chapter! :I**

**I hope you enjoyed. I am waiting for reviews! :D**

**See ya until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Guys, you should thank KIKUMARU18 who fixed the story and put it in a better way! I am glad to have a beta like her! x)  
**

* * *

After Pein left, Kisame ran towards Sasori and broke the wooden contraption with animalistic power, catching the redhead before he hit the ground.

"Sasori! Sasori!' He called as he removed the make-shift gag. "Talk to me! Sasori!"

"K-Kisa," Sasori whispered weakly, opening his eyes. "It hurts…"

"Shhh. You'll be okay." He whispered soothingly. "Konan!"

Konan walked towards the redhead and checked his blood pressure. "Hmm, Kisame. We should carry him to the infirmary."

Kisame nodded his agreement and they both went to help him up.

"What the hell?" I shouted angrily. "Weren't you the one who tortured him? How can you act so concerned? This is disgusting!"

"As if you know anything." Kisame sighed. Hefting the small redhead up he headed towards the door. "By the way. If I were you, I wouldn't stick around for when Pein comes back."

"As if I have anywhere else to go." I glared at him.

"You can come with us." Konan offered. "He wouldn't think that you would head to the infirmary."

"What do you want?" I took a hesitant step back. "Why are you offering to help me?"

"Either come with us or stay here. It's up to you." Kisame said angrily before exiting the room, Konan only a few steps behind.

_Should I stay here? N-no, of course not._ I followed the two uncertainly out of the room, not sure if I was being led into a trap or not. Soon, we entered into a room with white walls. The first thing that caught my eyes was the blonde guy lying on one of the many beds. _Wasn't…wasn't this the same guy that was brought here with me?_

"Hey, are you okay now?" The woman named Konan touched the blonde's shoulder softly.

"Mmhm. Yes, thank you." He whispered sleepily, his eyes not opening.

Kisame carried the unconscious redhead to a nearby bed while I settled next to the blonde. "Hi." I started rather awkwardly, hoping to make conversation.

His eyes opened slightly and small smile appeared on his face. "Hello."

Looking around, I lowered my voice to make sure my question wasn't overheard. "What happened to you?"

"M-my master decided to train me underwater." He whispered weakly, wincing slightly at the memory.

_How cruel._ I shifted my eyes hoping to avoid eye contact. "Did…did he try to kill you?"

"No, he didn't. His friend did."

"His friend?" I questioned, an eyebrow arching in surprise.

"Yeah." The reply was faint as he slowly slipped back into his slumber.

* * *

"Hey. Are you okay?"

The sudden question caught me off guard as I realized it was directed at me. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?" Konan questioned, tone indicating she didn't believe me. "In your anus. Doesn't it hurt?"

"N-no!" I replied blushin. _How can she ask that so nonchalantly?_

Humming she grabbed my arm and dragged me to another room, throwing me inside. There was a bed inside, one similar to the one in KonohaHospital's gynaecology department. It was only a step away from Pein's wooden bed made for torture.

"Lie down and spread your legs as wide as you can."

I stared at her in alarm. "Why?! What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to check your walls to make sure there's no lasting damage." At my blush she continued. "You don't need to be embarrassed, I always do this."

Reluctantly I agreed. "Alright. If it's for my health…"

"Does it hurt when I touch here?"

...

I felt a firm press right under my member. "N-no."

"What about this?"

Another press, this time right at my entrance. "Nnnh. A little bit."

Konan tilted her head thoughtfully. "Hmmm. This may hurt a little." She straightened and walked over to a drawer, snapping on some plastic gloves.

I squirmed, nervous as she approached me. "What..."

She grabbed a tube, squeezing out a little bit of white cream. Gently, she rubbed it onto my entrance pushing her fingers past my sphincter in order to spread the cream inside. "I have to feel for the wounds with my fingers." The fingers sank in deeper.

I groaned mortified, covering my face with my hands. _I feel like dieing of shame. I'm actually allowing a woman to do…do something like this to me._

"Don't worry, it will be okay." She murmured. "I'll keep you here so he can't touch you for a while."

"Thank you…" I responded. _What have I become._

"Now get some sleep." She smiled.

* * *

***CRASH***

_What is it? _I thought groggily, trying to open my eyes. _What's happening?_

"Pein! Stop! He needs to rest!" I heard Konan's desperate cry as my body was yanked from the comfortable bed.

_Am I dreaming? Or…_ My face bumped into something hard before I felt my body hit the floor. When my eyes snapped open, I found Pein standing in front of me. His rinnegans were shining dangerously and the darkest smirk I had ever seen was present on his face.

"Stand up." His voice was low and angry.

Tentatively, I picked myself up the floor shooting a discreet glance around the room. Konan was trembling visibly. The blonde guy had awakened with the noise as well. "What's happening?" His voice was still tangled with drowsiness.

Pein caught my wrist, forcing my body to turn before pressed me against the infirmary wall. "You're brave." He whispered menacingly into my ear. "I like my brats brave, but being brave enough to disobey me.. That's unforgivable."

'Wha-ah!" I cried out when he bit my earlobe harshly.

"You're turning me on too much." He inhaled my scent, burying his nose into the crook of my neck. "I wish I could still feel..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked trembling. The feeling of Pein's cold hands gave me goosebumps.

"We're going to go somewhere that we've never gone." His voice dropped deeper. "And I promise you won't like it."

...

"Where are we?" I asked, walking down the corridor blindly. The darkness was too profound to see anything.

"We're close." He said and stopped me. We entered a small room devoid of anything but a fireplace.

_It's empty. What can he do here? Rape me on the floor? _I turned my blank eyes to him.

"Fufufu." His evil chuckle echoed eerily around the room. "Look up."

Looking up, I could only stare horrified. There were chains, hooks, and ropes dangling from the ceiling. _What the hell? There's no toys, just chains and ropes. What…what is he going to do?_

"Your chakra…you can control fire." Pein smiled.

_Why…where is this leading? _"Yeah."

"Light a fire for me." He pointed at the fire place.

Confused I nodded and went through the necessary handsigns, creating a little fireball. The wood lighted easily, crackling, lighting up the room.

"Good job." He reached towards me, forcing me to kneel on the floor. He ran his hands through my hair, caressing it. "Now, say that you are brave." He commanded, reaching for one of the ropes.

"I…I am brave."

He brought my hands behind me, wrapping the rope around them and knotting it tightly.I flexed my wrists, testing the binds. There was no give, I noted apprehensively. His hands rested on my shoulders, before pressing down, forcing to sit on my knees. The same rope was wrapped around my ankles.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Are you still brave?" He asked smiling. "You look scared."

Fear was starting to creep up on me. I wasn't able to move my hands or my legs. It was scary, the helpless position I was currently in.

"I love how desperate you look." He grinned. His hands moved over my chest before finding my nipples and pinching. I wasn't sure why, but it felt good and involuntarily I moaned, my eyes shut in pleasure.

"Your nipples are getting warmer…and harder." He smirked. "Did you miss the way that I touch you?"

"What are you talking about?" I panted under my breath. "Who do you think you are?!"

He chuckled darkly. "Maybe your tongue can lie. But your body? Nah." He pulled at the dark pink flesh harshly.

"Hiaaa.!" I threw my head back. "Stop. Please, stop."

"You have the softest skin I've ever touched." He continued his abuse of my nipples, ignoring my pleas. "It makes me want to hurt you even more."

"I love that desperate look." He smirked again when I bit my lips to not cry aloud. "Your innocent body in this cell-like cave. I'll teach you true pain here. Whenever we come here, I want to hear your cries of agony. I want to hear you plead."

He grabbed another rope. It was wrapped around my chest and passed between my legs before being looped around my shoulder and knees and knotted behind my back. He reached for a hook with a connecting chain. The hook was stabbed through the knot before pulling down on the chain. It must have been connected to a pulley system because I was lifted into the air. I was swinging around randomly, my body not able to maintain its balance in this position.

"Hmmm. We should balance your weight." Pein reached for another hook and looked at me with an evil smirk.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" I asked fearfully, my gaze set intently on the sharp, big hook he held in his hands.

* * *

**End of the chapter 6..**

**Ayyy! I cannot look at this! *shuts hands on face* What will happen now!?**


End file.
